gothicfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Myrtanské loďstvo
Myrtanské loďstvo bylo nedílnou součástí ozbrojených sil království, účastnilo se nejdůležitějších válek v dějinách Myrtany. Historie Ranná historie První zmínky o myrtanské flotile pocházejí již z dob vlády Rhobara I. Svatého. Za jeho vlády byla pravděpodobně pořádána velká dobyvatelná výprava proti Jižním ostrovům, pod velením lorda Dominiqua. Výprava byla úspěšná a Jižní ostrovy byly připojeny k Myrtanské říši. Loďstvo bylo zřejmě využito i ke kolonizaci ostrova Khorinis. Zajímavostí jistě je, že umění stavitelství lodí, přinesl do Myrtany jistý muž z Jižních ostrovů, jak tvrdil jeho vnuk Hatlod. Hatlodův pradědeček stavěl lodě v Sildenu, který leží na soutoku dvou řek, jednalo se však zřejmě spíše o malé rybářské loďky. Velká skřetí válka thumb|right|Stavba loďky v [[Silden|Sildenu]] Rhobarův syn, Rhobar II. sjednotil podle tradice všechna království, kolem Myrtanského moře. Za jeho vlády tak neexistoval žádný oponent, který by se mohl Myrtanské flotile postavit a lodě v té době sloužily hlavně pro obchodní účely. Námořnímu obchodu se dařilo a i za to vděčila Myrtana svému rozkvětu. Situace se razantně změnila, když vypukla Velká skřetí válka. Skřetivystavěly loďstvo, složené sice s primitivních otrokářských galér, ale počtem zřejmě předčili Myrtanskou flotilu. V nynější situaci bylo třeba každé lodě a tak král naverboval novou flotilu, vytvořenou z obchodních lodí. Podle útržků s různých rozhovorů si můžeme poskládat obrázek o tehdejší nelehké situaci. Ve flotile panovaly nesnesitelné podmínky a docházelo k povstáním námořníků. Při jednom povstání se vzbouřil i schopný námořník a důstojník Torlof, zatímco jeho přátelé byli pobiti, on sám byl zajat a odsouzen k tehdy nejvyššímu trestu - byl vhozen za bariéru do Hornického údolí. thumb|left|Trosky lodě v [[Hornické údolí|Hornickém údolí]] Jediná známá a zřejmě poslední velká námořní bitva té doby, se odehrála u Východního souostroví. V této krvavé bitvě prý nejdříve dosáhlo myrtanské loďstvo určitých úspěchů, avšak nakonec bylo skřetí flotilou zničeno, jediný přeživší a svědek bitvy byl důstojník Mario. Po této krvavé bitvě zůstala království k dispozici pouze galeona Esmeralda. Khorinijská expedice thumb|right|[[Esmeralda v Khorinisu]] Esmeralda v té době kotvila u Vengardu, kde měla být k dispozici králi. Rhobar II. se poté, co se zhroutila magická bariéra nad Hornickým údolím a dodávky magické rudy byly přerušeny, rozhodl vyslat Esmeraldu na misi na ostrov Khorinis. Esmeralda byla svěřena stovce paladinů, vedených lordem Hagenem, jejich jediným cílem, bylo nashromáždit na Esmeraldě co nejvíce magické rudy a vrátit se do Vengardu. Když Esmeralda dorazila ke Khorinisu, byla napadena piráty, ti netušili, že se jedná o královskou loď. Pirátská loď tak byla hravě přemožena a její posádka až na kapitána Grega zahynula. Esmeralda poté zaktvila v přístavu města Khorinis. thumb|right|Esmeralda blížící se k pevnině K lodi se upínaly naděje všech khorinijských občanů, pro které se loď stala jediným prostředkem jak uniknout z izolovaného ostrova, který rovněž čelil tažení skřetů. Nakonec loď získal bezejmenný hrdina se svými přáteli, ten ji využil, aby se dostal na ostrov Irdorath, kde přemohl Nemrtvého draka. Po tomto vítězství se přátelé rozhodli vyplout do Myrtany. Když se vylodili a byli zaneprázdněni bojem se skřety ve vesnici Ardea, byla Esmeralda ukradena piráty. Tímto dnem přestalo na několik let myrtanské loďstvo existovat. Díky selhání Myrtany, se skřeti stali pány moře a nic jim nebránilo převést jejich otroky z Khorinisu do Myrtany. Nové loďstvo thumb|right|Nové myrtanské loďstvo blížící se k Argaanu Nový vzestup Myrtany nastal v době, kdy se jejím králem stal bezejmenný jako Rhobar III. Nový panovník měl ambiciozní plány na opětovné sjednocení světa pod nadvládou Myrtany. Král Rhobar III. dal vybudovat nové obrovské loďstvo, které již bylo ryze vojenského charakteru. V Mora Sul se pak královská armáda nalodila na toto nové loďstvo a vyplula proti Jižním ostrovům, které se vzbouřily proti Myrtaně a vyhlásily samostatnost. Námořní bitvou u Argaanu odstartovala nová Myrtansko-Argaanská válka. Myrtanské loďstvo v první bitvě zvítězilo a vlajková loď Argaanu - Slza ze Setarrifu byla potopena, zřejmě byla zničena většina argaanských lodí. Zdá se, že myrtanské loďstvo se v té době dostalo pod kontrolu zrádného žoldáka Drurhanga. Ten loďstva využil k vyplenění Feshyru. Myrtanské loďstvo bylo vysláno i proti hlavnímu městu argaanského království - Setarrifu. Zde však byla flotila zničena bouří vyvolanou mágy Vody. Typy lodí a výzbroj thumb|right|Trosky myrtanských lodí nedaleko [[Setarrif|Setarrifu]] Podle Esmeraldy můžeme soudit, že za vlády krále Rhobara II. byly používány typické galeony. Esmeralda měla po dvou řadách děl na palubě i v podpalubí, celkem jich bylo na dvacet-čtyři. Tyto velké a prostorné lodi, s ohromným nakládacím prostorem měly tři stěžně. Nové loďstvo za vlády Rhobara III. bylo jak se zdá složené převážně s fregat, které byly rychlejší než galeony a dalo se s nimi zřejmě lépe manipulovat. Seznam známých lodí * Vlajková loď - Loď, kterou využil král Rhobar III. ke své přepravě na Argaan * Esmeralda - ošuntělá obchodní galéra, poslední loď krále Rhobara II., která byla ukradena piráty. * Mořská panna - obchodní loď, pravděpodobně zničena skřety * Miriam - zámořská loď, pravděpodobně zničena skřety * Nico - obchodní loď, pravděpodobně zničena skřety * Maria - obchodní loď, pravděpodobně zničena skřety * Gritta - Obchodní loď manžela Gritty s Khorinisu, potopena. Zdroje * Gothic II * Francisova účetní kniha * Gothic III * Rozštěpenná panna * Gothic 3:FG * Arcania: Gothic 4 Kategorie:Frakce Kategorie:Lodě a čluny